川普一句話讓台人英文現形的八卦？
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 4229 ※ 本文為 MindOcean 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2016-12-03 18:48:07 看板 Gossiping作者 chengcti (版主請投我一票!) 標題 Re: 問卦 川普一句話讓台人英文現形的八卦？ 時間 Sat Dec 3 10:33:10 2016 用功的學生跟不用功在混的學生差異就在這邊 不用功的就是直接丟到翻譯機然後交報告 繼續鬼混 用功的學生翻譯完 會再用自己的意思再修飾一下 翻譯機真的會拖爛台灣英文程度 川普發文 "Interesting how the U.S. sells Taiwan billions of dollars of military equipment but I should not accept a congratulatory call." 蘋果施旖婕 「美國賣了數十億美元的軍事武器給台灣，難道我連一通台灣的祝賀電話都不能接！」 聯合報高凌雲 「美國賣給台灣幾十億的軍事裝備，很有意思，但他不應該接這通恭賀電話。」 中時李靖棠 「他（覺得）不該接這通賀電，因為這好像會與美國對台灣出售價值數十億美元的 軍事武器有關。」 自由蘇芳禾 「有趣的是，美國賣給台灣數十億軍事設備，而我卻不能接受一通恭賀電話」 GOOGLE翻譯 「有趣的是，美國如何賣台灣數十億美元軍事裝備，但我不應該接受一個祝賀電話。」 百度翻譯 「有趣的是，美国销售台湾数十亿美元的军事装备，但我不应该接受一个祝贺的电话。」 BING翻譯 「有趣的美國如何賣臺灣數十億的美元的軍事裝備，但應該不接受祝賀的電話。」 一句英文各自表述 某報記者很就是直接丟到 google 翻譯出來的 這是高中英文吧! 想不到現在記者的程度怎麼差到這麼慘 ※ 引述《tw77769 (Okashi)》之銘言： : 川普連續推了兩則關於台灣的推特 : 到了第二個推特時 : 台灣居然有好幾種版本的翻譯，各個平行空間突然全交錯出現 : 有沒有川普一句話讓台灣人英文水準現形的八卦？ -- 九隊一組 陳政泰 -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 122.116.148.107 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Gossiping/M.1480732394.A.F55.html 推 kkjjrtlym: 第2.3翻的也太不順惹八1F 12/03 10:34 推 eric999: 臺灣記者水準低落不是這幾年的事而已。2F 12/03 10:34 噓 steve1012: 中時感覺最廢耶3F 12/03 10:34 推 kuso74125: 41J得一分4F 12/03 10:34 推 Pagan: 記者的英文程度真是讓人驚呆了 反諷句還被翻成否定句XDD5F 12/03 10:34 推 as508114: 是說蘋果不是綠的 豬油呢6F 12/03 10:34 → Aggro: 人家在諷刺還看不懂 台灣記者的水準 ..不要怪大家黑記者7F 12/03 10:34 推 HappyKH: 這記者英文真的也太爛了吧，國中生不如！8F 12/03 10:34 推 ramirez: 記者的素質你期待了?9F 12/03 10:35 推 will8535: 聯合、中時不意外10F 12/03 10:35 → Aggro: 怪大家之前 你們有自己檢討同業的水準先嗎11F 12/03 10:35 推 gunng: 中時在翻什麼鬼啊XD12F 12/03 10:35 → Pagan: 聯合中時的記者真的是菜英文XD13F 12/03 10:35 → sdf90258: 程度好的話就不會當記者了14F 12/03 10:35 → LYS5566: 1J是對的>////<15F 12/03 10:35 推 FA88124: 1J 1J 得第一16F 12/03 10:35 推 adm123: 第三個的interesting 直接消失了17F 12/03 10:36 推 syldsk: 張國政：18F 12/03 10:36 → CenaC: 真正的翻譯是這樣：有這樣的冤大頭跟美國買數十億美元的軍 → CenaC: 購 接通電話應付一下很合理吧20F 12/03 10:36 → anika: 在台的美國人都發文解釋了 http://j.mp/2gj66Ze 台灣記者..21F 12/03 10:36 → CenaC: 的確是滿酸的 很有美國柯p的味道22F 12/03 10:36 推 jacky5859: 靠盃是要英文多爛才連這都看不懂23F 12/03 10:37 推 dgender: 推，川普吃了誠實豆沙包24F 12/03 10:37 推 joker2340: 幹她媽我學墊畢業都看得懂，偉哉重工25F 12/03 10:37 → adm123: 第二句把interesting擺到中間，再整句丟Google translated → adm123: 是吧?27F 12/03 10:37 推 lngygy123: 有趣的是，美國如何賣台灣數十億美元 軍事裝備，但我28F 12/03 10:38 推 LinChinHoung: 聯合是不是直接用估狗翻的啊XD29F 12/03 10:38 推 eric999: 樓上可能忘記了，當年旺旺接中時之後沒多久，有格調有抱30F 12/03 10:38 → lngygy123: 不應該接受一個祝賀電話 以上估狗小姐翻的31F 12/03 10:38 → eric999: 負的記者就全走了啊，事情鬧很大。現在還留著的就…32F 12/03 10:38 推 satonoo: 中時的英文不好就算了 連國文都很差 在寫什麼鬼33F 12/03 10:38 推 g6m3kimo5566: 幹你媽的白痴記者 我操34F 12/03 10:38 推 QQ5566: 聯合 中時 哈哈哈哈哈35F 12/03 10:39 → lngygy123: 他媽的都進估狗翻譯都比某報記者好！36F 12/03 10:39 推 macefindu: Trump: All Team Fired!!!!!!!37F 12/03 10:39 推 ringtweety: udn是沒理解真正涵義 中時這是根本不會翻吧......38F 12/03 10:39 推 washltz: 天啊英文是多爛才能翻成這樣？39F 12/03 10:39 → adm123: 中時聯合的水準。難怪要半買半送才有人要看40F 12/03 10:40 → lngygy123: 蘇芳禾的跟GOOGLE翻譯的比較像 和原意差不多41F 12/03 10:40 推 rickcoo: 41J 讚42F 12/03 10:40 推 bruce2248: 支那記者幹嘛學洋話? 這是漢奸的行為喔43F 12/03 10:40 推 haha31: 41j英文程度不錯44F 12/03 10:40 推 Klarion: ........推個45F 12/03 10:40 噓 soria: oh my god 丟臉死了 根本連當記者的資格都沒有46F 12/03 10:41 推 ybz612: 哈哈文組連英文都不行哈哈47F 12/03 10:41 推 withjusaka: 私心覺得自由翻的最好欸48F 12/03 10:42 噓 g6m3kimo5566: 幹你娘記者文盲 狗屎記者49F 12/03 10:42 推 caesar95: 屎蛆把自已腦補的內容打出來 真有趣 脫褲子脫上癮了 XD50F 12/03 10:42 推 lngygy123: 自由跟丟進GOOGLE翻譯的差不多51F 12/03 10:43 推 ringtweety: 41J是把言下之意講出來 也不算錯啦52F 12/03 10:43 推 protoss666: 自由、蘋果得分53F 12/03 10:44 → CenaC: 真的滿好笑的 用幾十億美元換一通恭賀電話 這樣也能爽54F 12/03 10:44 → ringtweety: 自由是把原文的口氣跟涵義都表達出來 算最正確的?55F 12/03 10:44 推 gn00063172: 汪汪不會用G大神就算了，好歹用一下百度吧56F 12/03 10:45 推 legendrl: 統媒真懂得移花接木57F 12/03 10:45 推 ljr: 高凌雲 李靖棠 恭喜你們的英文程度將永遠流傳在網路上58F 12/03 10:45 推 AkumaII: 唉 某每篇都要腦補推文 真是勤勉阿59F 12/03 10:45 → gn00063172: 自由算是最貼近字義，多加0.5吧60F 12/03 10:45 → ted0923: 41J完勝61F 12/03 10:46 推 bloodruru: 慘 翻成這樣 看了真的會想笑 這國中搞不好就能翻出來了62F 12/03 10:46 → ringtweety: 然後聯合是沒看完整個句子照字面翻 中時的......啥?63F 12/03 10:46 推 liaon98: BING好爛哦64F 12/03 10:46 → qooisgood: 哈哈哈哈65F 12/03 10:46 推 makoto1982: 自由翻譯的最貼切66F 12/03 10:47 推 makapaka: 請不要罵所有記者好嗎？明明水準低落的就只有靠中國人養 → makapaka: 的那兩個集團68F 12/03 10:47 推 aurior: NCC放任劣質媒體惡質廣告69F 12/03 10:47 推 skuderic: 台灣部分記者水準真的是……70F 12/03 10:48 推 xm3u4vmp6: 自由順71F 12/03 10:48 → makapaka: 你這樣全部列出來比較真的是太殘忍了，豬腦也是腦，也 → makapaka: 該被尊重好嗎？73F 12/03 10:48 推 j68345517: 百度翻譯贏惹74F 12/03 10:48 推 darKyle: 有趣的是 這句百度居然翻得比Google和Bing好75F 12/03 10:48 推 bruce2248: 馬英九用美牛換阿帕契 屎蛆不都爽死惹?76F 12/03 10:48 推 jaeomes: 統派總是故意扭曲 然後興奮地台灣人說：美國爸爸不准台獨77F 12/03 10:49 推 sheepxo: 這次自由的翻譯最好78F 12/03 10:49 推 pida5566: 推41j 。79F 12/03 10:50 推 deadogy: 支那賤畜開始 瘋狂跳針腦補找台階下80F 12/03 10:50 推 saint01: XD81F 12/03 10:50 ※ flysonics:轉錄至看板 media-chaos 12/03 10:51 推 Lowrider: 見獵心喜 可是不知道自己眼殘腦殘 偉哉重工82F 12/03 10:51 推 sakyer: Bing也太弱了83F 12/03 10:52 噓 g7063068: 蘋果翻的很鄉民啊，賣了冤大頭一堆武器，接一下電話不行 → g7063068: 膩？蛤85F 12/03 10:52 推 deepdish: 慣老闆就是不管真相是什麼 反正員工便宜耐操就好86F 12/03 10:53 推 murderhyde: 自由翻得最正確 但你也太閒了吧87F 12/03 10:53 推 kickmeout: intereting 正確翻譯照台灣習慣，等同“奇怪勒...."88F 12/03 10:54 推 chrome: 廢中時翻譯89F 12/03 10:54 → chiu0938: http://i.imgur.com/jOa6AeX.jpg90F 12/03 10:54 圖 推 karevin07: 一句英文 各自表述91F 12/03 10:56 推 papple23g: 在翻錯的新聞下面滿滿蠕動的9.292F 12/03 10:57 → iizb: 中時記者的英文老師要哭了93F 12/03 10:57 推 calvinhs: 統媒是新聞製造業，水準低，意外嗎？94F 12/03 10:57 推 Sousake: 網拍賣家都要用電話回答客戶問題了 賣那麼多不用電話??95F 12/03 10:58 推 labihua: 這篇正確 讓你暴96F 12/03 10:59 → Sousake: 中國時報&聯合的水準真的不用意外 人一藍 就腦殘97F 12/03 10:59 → Shurins: 41J得一分！98F 12/03 11:00 推 kshtainan:99F 12/03 11:00 推 qaz0314: 英文老師要崩潰了100F 12/03 11:00 推 barlin: 某些記者被看不起不意外啊ㄏㄏ → barlin: 還好現在有電腦這種東西 → barlin: 不然要這些人用手或打字機寫出報導大約會崩潰吧WWWW103F 12/03 11:01 推 etymology: 爆104F 12/03 11:02 推 YuanJhih: 我看倒像是稿紙105F 12/03 11:03 推 vm06wl: 程度好就不會去中時聯合當記者啦106F 12/03 11:03 推 mocca000: 幹 老人談到媒體水準低落最愛說嘴蘋果自由 這則都笑了107F 12/03 11:04 推 lovelebron24: 唯一支持41J108F 12/03 11:04 推 Cecicly: NCC不罰嗎？109F 12/03 11:04 噓 ppo7741: 李靖棠XDDD110F 12/03 11:05 推 karldrean: interesting 是英文委婉嘲諷的手法 在中文翻譯通常不太111F 12/03 11:06 推 colinfeng: 都文組了 英文還這麼爛 難怪當記者112F 12/03 11:06 → karldrean: 有趣113F 12/03 11:06 噓 focoket12: 綠蛆黨工在供三小，風向帶那麼差啊！明明就沒差多少114F 12/03 11:06 推 tokinosora: 1J1J得第一115F 12/03 11:06 → bearking2: 啊重工製造你是在期待什麼？XDDDD116F 12/03 11:06 → focoket12: 蘋果那個才最糟糕吧！完全意思就不對了117F 12/03 11:06 推 weareworld: google譯等級…118F 12/03 11:07 推 limitex: 鄉民版：ㄏㄏ 我要賣他東西還不能接通電話119F 12/03 11:08 推 wayne40230: 蘋果的才是對的吧 要配合上一篇他說台灣給他祝賀電話120F 12/03 11:08 推 vinsh: 記者英文再爛，標題及內文都要上頭主管准過的吧，尤其是這 → vinsh: 種重大新聞。那擺明是故意誤解，是寫給老共看的啦122F 12/03 11:09 推 Spell16: 施旖婕好精準啊XD123F 12/03 11:09 → wayne40230: 所以這篇說難道我連一通電話都不能接？124F 12/03 11:09 推 aowen: 統媒應該是反串的吧 水準有這麼低嗎？125F 12/03 11:09 推 wwvvkai: 41J獲勝126F 12/03 11:10 推 kis28519: 41J得第一127F 12/03 11:11 推 cons: google和百度有87%像128F 12/03 11:13 推 Tenging: 聯合重工乾脆請好色龍當外電主管比較有競爭力129F 12/03 11:13 推 aa708: 有趣有趣130F 12/03 11:16 推 Tenging: 好色龍一個人的翻譯量比聯合重工上下加起來還驚人131F 12/03 11:17 推 Derriclc: 41J屌大其他記者132F 12/03 11:18 推 ssd123698745: 講真的，這次真的是豬油翻得最好133F 12/03 11:21 噓 LittleWei39: 鄉民英文程度也是... 明就是自由的記者翻譯的最接近134F 12/03 11:22 推 EFERO: google 英翻中現在翻的蠻通順的啊135F 12/03 11:22 → LittleWei39: 原文 推文卻都在推蘋果記者136F 12/03 11:22 噓 cmid05: 有些人國中英文程度都沒有，找個國中生給他查個字典翻都137F 12/03 11:24 推 bruce2248: 自由翻最好無誤138F 12/03 11:24 → cmid05: 可以翻得比較好139F 12/03 11:24 推 posher: 41J好正，想推倒!140F 12/03 11:24 推 SeanBoog: 到底是編輯的問題還是記者的問題141F 12/03 11:24 推 jamesadobe: 中屎廢到笑142F 12/03 11:25 推 LittleWei39: 41J翻譯如果是以！？做收尾會較接近原意143F 12/03 11:27 推 KeySabre: 被政治立場矇蔽成這樣 統媒真悲哀144F 12/03 11:28 推 bearking2: 結果川普推文變成全台灣智力兼英文程度測驗了XDDDD145F 12/03 11:28 → Safin: 41J屌打其他記者146F 12/03 11:32 推 LBruce: 百度怎麼翻得那麼好？！147F 12/03 11:32 推 jack7775kimo: 你不該期待狗的英文XDDDDDD148F 12/03 11:32 推 yeh0416: 現在記者只會看行車紀錄器 哪會什麼翻譯149F 12/03 11:33 推 rao1009: 記者真好當150F 12/03 11:34 推 ffreya: 藍媒水準就是如此啊 又不是第一天知道151F 12/03 11:34 → linceass: 41J就是外電專門負責的152F 12/03 11:36 推 vn509942: 41J 最棒棒153F 12/03 11:37 推 tsming: 文組哈哈154F 12/03 11:39 推 paulpengtw: 英文程度廢到笑155F 12/03 11:43 推 hungwei0810: 我英文學測6級分 指考7分，我覺得我可以應徵聯合重工156F 12/03 11:43 推 bc007004: 翻最好的是百度...無言157F 12/03 11:44 推 viral77321: 英文這麼爛哪一家的媒體 開除記者算了158F 12/03 11:44 推 wazzup: 芳禾翻的棒棒！！沽的！認真！159F 12/03 11:45 推 sorcxnegi: 狗報不EY160F 12/03 11:47 推 sarada: 全部比起來 自由翻得比較好 沒有添油加醋或扭曲原意161F 12/03 11:48 推 fransice7: 記者水準...........................................162F 12/03 11:49 推 rosesonata: 所以妓者會被笑不是沒道理163F 12/03 11:54 → sarada: 蘋果翻成"難道" 是敗筆 沒翻出川普特有的商人調侃語氣164F 12/03 11:54 → kiwi0530: 中國人看不懂英文165F 12/03 11:55 推 isalin: 應該是故意扭曲的吧 難想像國際新聞記者英文這麼差166F 12/03 11:56 → sincere77: \41J/ \41J/ \41J/167F 12/03 11:58 推 cpr104: 自由第一168F 12/03 12:00 推 vvstar: 記者再次告訴大家寫一篇新聞需要多少智商 笑倒在地169F 12/03 12:01 推 joyc06u6: 結果自由的記者英文程度最好170F 12/03 12:01 → vvstar: 記者是不是都領22k 如果是我就算了 22K工作隨便做做171F 12/03 12:02 推 JGatsby: 旖婕棒棒172F 12/03 12:02 推 ggHan: 1J贏惹173F 12/03 12:07 推 bluestart26: 41J翻得最好174F 12/03 12:09 ※ 編輯: chengcti (122.116.148.107), 12/03/2016 12:13:47 推 hank11235813: 這很明顯是反諷，直翻很蠢。175F 12/03 12:12 噓 WWIII: 反諷最難懂把 一開始我也搞錯意思176F 12/03 12:17 推 tsming: 用有趣開頭擺明就在嘲諷了，這一句根本就是老中二在嗆XDDD177F 12/03 12:24 噓 roygaga: 這英文有很難？ 記者真的廢178F 12/03 12:24 推 hotofsheep: 重工中時身體力行 自己就是菜英文179F 12/03 12:26 推 tsming: 以後大家嗆文組會嗆的更有力了XDDD 支那蠢蛋報系那幾個的 → tsming: 學校會黑嗎？181F 12/03 12:27 推 dodo577: 中時聯合就故意造假182F 12/03 12:29 推 Lovetech: 反諷不難懂 而是老覺得中文博大精深 英文只要字都看得懂 → Lovetech: 就好 或義和團心態覺得台人不該CCR學外文 結果就是這樣184F 12/03 12:31 噓 dufflin: 曲學阿主 爛透了185F 12/03 12:32 推 tonyhsu0822: google翻的還比某家報紙好186F 12/03 12:32 推 drifting40: 中時 聯合 加油好嗎？ → drifting40: 1J1J1J得第一！！！！！188F 12/03 12:34 推 Summer1308: 我覺得根本不是英文菜，而是故意這樣寫的189F 12/03 12:35 推 dufflin: ej讚讚讚190F 12/03 12:36 推 trtc: 其實中時的句子還算通順，但是完全不是川普的意思191F 12/03 12:39 推 collaborate: 要翻譯怎麼找這種程度的來，笑死了192F 12/03 12:44 → octopus4406: 41j真不錯193F 12/03 12:48 → sean5236921: 41j194F 12/03 12:52 推 Epondo: 中時聯合這2個記者應該會被PTT酸菜英文酸到退休了QQ195F 12/03 12:55 推 sk6: 41J得分196F 12/03 12:56 推 EarlyInMay: 1J不虧是我們119阿～～～197F 12/03 12:56 推 AlLeN0121: 第三個是怎麼翻的?198F 12/03 12:59 推 LeStrange: 歐美很喜歡用反諷跟幽默，但這種語言文化是台灣比較不 → LeStrange: 熟悉的，這點也必須考量進去200F 12/03 13:00 推 farseer7: 中時聯合 哈哈哈哈哈201F 12/03 13:02 推 cca1109: 蛐蛐智障不意外202F 12/03 13:02 推 friendever: 真的要反悔要說but I shoud not have accepted203F 12/03 13:02 推 polyasia: 聯合中時英文程度差到丟臉204F 12/03 13:03 推 Butcherdon: 這應該是智力不足 和英文程度無關205F 12/03 13:05 推 AAPL: 記者英文程度XDDD206F 12/03 13:06 → Butcherdon: 聯合報高凌雲 中時李靖棠 明顯智力不足207F 12/03 13:06 推 myth0422: 說個笑話:台灣跟美國買了數十億軍武,我卻不能接他的賀電208F 12/03 13:08 推 antiaris: 41J得分，屌打眾記者209F 12/03 13:09 噓 bill20509: 這有這麼難嗎..高中沒畢業?210F 12/03 13:12 推 goldflower: 1j1j得第一211F 12/03 13:13 → reigon1126: 這就是為什麼每次7-11買剩下的都是聯合跟中時的原因212F 12/03 13:17 推 jajoy: 41J!!!213F 12/03 13:26 推 DER1: 笑死214F 12/03 13:28 推 peter105096: 41j棒棒215F 12/03 13:28 推 rio35: \旖婕女神/\旖婕女神/\旖婕女神/\旖婕女神/216F 12/03 13:28 → piloliq: 1J女神！217F 12/03 13:29 推 tudlot: 秀下限是垃圾，不意外218F 12/03 13:30 推 KomeijiYuki: xDDD219F 12/03 13:36 → gp99000: 蘋果翻的不錯啊 是台灣人的說話方式220F 12/03 13:42 推 nube3315: 覺得蘋果最接近，自由沒有嘲諷感。221F 12/03 13:44 推 bronco5229: 記者就這一點水準而已啊 第一天看新聞嗎222F 12/03 13:48 推 goodtvtv: 政大畢業的41j果然不一樣XD223F 12/03 13:53 推 ahmygoddess: 聯合報的問題不嚴重啊 把“真有意思”移到句尾，整 → ahmygoddess: 句話的精髓就出來了225F 12/03 13:56 推 cubaba: 施旖婕女神讚拉226F 12/03 14:02 推 pin0511: 自由的才詭異吧227F 12/03 14:02 推 linbay5566: 我覺得自由比較貼近228F 12/03 14:10 推 bomberman: 實際表達的語氣是41J翻譯的才是最貼近原文的!!!229F 12/03 14:11 推 TomChu: 自由的最順230F 12/03 14:12 → bomberman: 第一個字即是嘲諷,像中文當中"(冷笑)難道我不行...嗎?"231F 12/03 14:14 → TAKEBEAR: 不意外232F 12/03 14:20 推 Chieen: 我宣布這局由41J拿下233F 12/03 14:33 推 spb330212: 41J棒棒234F 12/03 14:50 推 PlayPtt: 聯合報 不意外235F 12/03 14:56 推 fantasylee: 記者英文有點慘236F 12/03 14:58 推 tupacshkur: 41J英文好棒!! 女神阿!!! \41J/ \41J/ \41J/ \41J/237F 12/03 15:04 推 fiercebull: \41J女神/\41J女神/\41J女神/\41J女神/\41J女神/238F 12/03 15:18 噓 h821231: 一堆狗報拉基拖累記者水平239F 12/03 15:19 推 Boris945: 現在記者國中沒畢業就可以幹啦？240F 12/03 15:36 推 wulaw5566: 八卦女神讚241F 12/03 15:37 推 lingling0000: 現形記XDDDDD242F 12/03 16:05 推 gncn: 想不到蘋果程度是最好的 中天跟聯合已經是低能兒境界了吧 → gncn: 自由的番法還算可接受244F 12/03 16:31 推 lin999915: 前後文呼應應該是蘋果比較準，畢竟已經接了電話不是245F 12/03 16:33 推 Arad: 聯合和中時的新聞完全不能看..246F 12/03 16:34 推 cradredtade: 41J加分247F 12/03 16:40 推 King510: 自由直譯，41J意譯，其他... 讓我想到某洪248F 12/03 16:48 推 starts: 41J win249F 12/03 16:49 推 ikenaka: 挖250F 12/03 17:02 → OoJudyoO: 41J就是優質阿251F 12/03 17:04 推 gaddafi: 推 這篇本日最好笑252F 12/03 17:10 推 dodoning: 哈哈記者哈哈253F 12/03 17:19 推 tab222777: 自由翻的 最後應該要再加上呵呵才更有感覺啊XDDDD254F 12/03 17:34 推 a3221715: 哈哈中時聯合哈哈255F 12/03 17:44 推 happy27727: 41J翻起來比較接近口語 自由也太懶直接餵google256F 12/03 18:11 推 jame2408: 41J完勝257F 12/03 18:16 推 Jupiter1129: 1J超強...258F 12/03 18:18 推 xxxxxxxxxxxx: 一個英文，各自表述259F 12/03 18:28 -- ※ 看板: Gossiping　文章推薦值: 9 目前人氣: 375 累積人氣: 31536　 ※ 推薦文章: 分享網址: http://disp.cc/b/163-9Lt9 (￣︶￣)ｂ cga423, lolki, phoenix_86, penis64, Sifox, klin1 共 6 個人 說讚！ →anita171616　 12 小時以前 黨報重工水準 風向帶完就閃人 →phoenix_86　 12 小時以前 統媒＆舔共狗報除了英文不好，還有就是被仇恨台灣人的思想給矇蔽了雙眼和良心 →FatUncle　 12 小時以前 翻譯和直議是有很大的差別，正解應該是「真有趣，美國賣給台灣數十億軍事設備，而我卻不能接受一通恭賀電話」 →goddarn　 11 小時以前 結果聯合刪文了 這英文程度真的可笑 →love1807　 11 小時以前 本來就是翻給自己支持者看的呀 →dispgogogo　 11 小時以前 百度：特朗普是王八蛋 →blackacb　 11 小時以前 就說滯台支那畜普遍低能了 →lolki　 11 小時以前 不愧是支那藍腦文盲....絕對不會辜負我的期待.... →mike7+2 11 小時以前 "Interesting how the U.S. sells Taiwan billions of dollars of military equipment but I should not accept a congratulatory call." 真是有趣了, 怎麼我們美國賣出幾十億的軍備給台灣,而我竟然不能接一通來自台灣的恭賀電話! 讚london+2 　(編輯過) 中時、聯合根本在亂翻！英文水準有夠低！完全跟原意不同，主詞「我」竟然變成了「他」！？根本就是把人當白癡！這句話都是常用的英文單字，竟然還能翻譯成這樣？只有41j跟自由翻得比較順暢，接近原意！ →nicegood　 10 小時以前 那堆那是台灣記者，那堆是滯台支那記者 →etgod　 10 小時以前 連翻譯也要分藍綠喔 →ifay-5 10 小時以前 ··· →penis64　 10 小時以前 聯合和中時的水準不意外... →Sifox　 9 小時以前 聯合跟中時也翻譯得太偏了吧？？ XD 這敢稱作媒體？ 讚EmoLion+2 9 小時以前 連41J都屌打黨報XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 9.2去吃屎好了 →note7boom　 9 小時以前 某報記者果然沒畢業 →Pig9876　 9 小時以前 民主國家，有專為9.2設計的新聞也不奇怪 →Shencar　 9 小時以前 滿滿的大平台 →cb1100　 5 小時以前 小時不讀書～長大當記者 →ssstwssstw-1 4 小時以前 無聊當有趣?呆灣人只會關心鳥事? →p4818046　 4 小時以前 乾 看完那麼多版本到底哪個是真的 : 我不應該接受祝賀 因為美國賣幾十E軍備給台灣 是嗎= =? →ssstwssstw-1 4 小時以前 中花民國就是呆灣,呆灣就是中花民國,懶的理呆灣人了. 呆灣人就是蠢. →blackacb　 2 小時以前 滯台支那畜可以慢慢打手槍,反正在怎麼打手槍都改變不了支那流亡政府沒台灣跟澎湖的合法主權 讚kbcfrog　 1 小時以前 這要我怎麼教小孩? 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.